Unexpected day
by xXspidercatXx
Summary: A eighteen year old ghosthunting girl is having a normal day with her roomates at work when BOOM! When five Assassin's and one Artist appear randomly in her house Malik/OC, Ezio/OC, Altair/OC, Desmond/OC, Shaun/OC rated M for upcoming chapters ;
1. WTF?

Authors note:Safety and Peace all Reviewers and Readers i'm sorry for the ones's who like my other story "Like father like daughter" but i'm stopping that story for awhile and writing this one anyways i'm going to delete that one and re-write it so anyways this is my now first fanfiction so please be nice oh and one more thing I do NOT own Assassin's creed only my OC'S thank you and goodbye for this chapter of my new story "unexpected".

-CHP.1 WTF?-

Hi my name is Kelsey Love.I'm eighteens years old and live with my four roomates Accalia,Lexi,Kayla, and to all of us having good jobs we got good money so our house is HUGE.I'm a ghosthunter so i work at night and as for my roomates they have jobs with names that I can't back to what happened

on a very Unexpected and I are both the gamers of the houseso we've got all kinds of game's but for some reason Ali and Accalia like to watch us because we talk to the game and it's the Trio was at work and I got done dying my hair very pretty colors,platinum blonde and blood red bangs and on my side where they rest on my shoulders that go down to the length of my breast were black and white coon tails,I put on black skinny jeans and my favorite hoodie,a black hoodie with the words "DEAD SPACE 2" with Isaac's helmet in the backround. I walked into the big living room looking around trying to decide on what to do.I looked down at the clock it read "7:45 P.M"Ali,Kayla,Lexi, and Accalia should be getting home in a couple hours or out onto the porch and looked at the country meadow,we live deep in the country part of Maine,and sighed at the summer sky.I went back inside to grab my Iphone and Macbook,we all got the new Macbooks last month,and walked back outside to

sit on the porch swing.I opened my Macbook and clicked on the Assassin's creed II icon and waited for it to load.

-1 Hour later-

"Run Ezio,Run from the Templars!" I yelled and then the screen froze.I tapped the screen for a moment it got bright then brighter then so bright that i had to shield my eyes with my Macbook shut off leaving behind a black screen.I sighed sadly and gathered my things and walked atmosphere was the door

and set my Macbook down and my Iphone on top of it but before i could look up i was up against the wall with something cold on my neck.I looked up to see a very angry Altair staring straight at me.

"Who are you woman and where am I?"he asked with anger in every word.I couldn't belive my eyes. Altair in my house wow!

"Answer me!" He demanded.

"Uhhh hi i'm Kelsey and uhm you're in my house."I said he did not take the blade off of me.

"NOVICE!"Malik's voice rang through my backed away not sheathing his walked up to me his outfit waving with his steps he looked at all the electronics in the room.

"Do you guys know what year it is?"I asked.

"1197,why do you ask?"Malik said.

"Uhm guy's it's 2012 i'm sorry to say."I said Malik sat down on the sofa and I ran I arrived upstaires at my bedroom door I heard two hushed voices behind the door I pressed my head on the door and insantly knew who the british voice belong to.I walked in and saw Desmond and Shaun sitting on the ground.

"How's it going?"I said with a wave.


	2. Introducing the assassins

Author's note: Safety and Peace dear readers and reviewers I hope you are liking the new story. I promise you I will upload the new version of "Like Father Like Daughter" but in the mean time i'm gonna keep you entertained with "Unexpected Day" alright well keep the reviews coming so far only one but other readers can change a reminder I do NOT own Assassin's Creed I only own own my OC's so yeah that's basically and Peace.

-CHP.2 Introducing the Assassin's-

"Uhmmmmm where are we?" Desmond asked.

"Well I don't know how but you both in my house but I need you both to go downstaires into the Living-"I was cut off by someone screaming.

"OH MIO DIO THIS IS HOT!"I heard Ezio yell from the bathroom.I walked into the steam filled bathroom and turned off the shower and helped Ezio out of the bathtub.

"And how can I repay you from saving me from that water beast?"He asked glaring at the shower making me giggle a bit.

"You don't need to do anything but dry off,but do you know the year?"I asked.

"1476."He said.

"No it's actually 2012."I said handing him a towel he took it and I stepped out of the bathroom closing the door behind me.I heard a gasp coming from the study down the hall I walked in to see Leonardo Da' Vinci looking at one of Kayla's paintings,then at one of my looked up and smiled at me.

"Did you make these yourself?"He asked astonished.

"Some of with me." I said taking his hand and opened my door and motioned Desmond and Shaun to come with they got up I guided them to the living room.

"Ok everyone you all ar-ALTAIR STOP PUNCHING DESMOND HE'S IMPORTANT!" I yelled he quickly took his fists away from Desmond."Now anyway you guys are in the year 2012 and I don't know how but you all ended up in my house." I said.I heard something crash upstaires either Ezio fell down or he dropped something. I walked upstaires and knocked on the door.

"Ezio are you finished drying off?"I asked he opened the door and smiled I led him downstaires to explain to them who I was and how I know of them before I got downstaires i heard the door open and my roomates yell.

"OH MY GOD KELSEY!" I heard Accalia scream I rand downstaires and looked at all of them.

"Okay well I would like you to meet Altair,Malik,Ezio,Desmond who's arm is probably bruised thank's to Altair, oh and Shaun." I said with a smile.


	3. work

**Authors Note:Safety and peace reviewers!Thank you for your review ****Kahdiri** **I appreciate it very I apologize for missing words but my computer's retarded so it doesn't show some for an apology please read this new chapter safety and peace!**

**-CHP.3 work-**

**After we got done introducing each other we told them how we knew about them and how they were part of Assassin's creed.I looked at the clock and since it was Friday that meant I get to go ghosthunting yay!I layed down some blankets on the ground and then some on the Sofa.**

**"Okay guys who wants to sleep on the Sofa?"I asked Desmond and Shaun raised their hands Desmond jumped up and down going "oh ohoh me pick me!" I rose an eyebrow."God you guy's are worse then Zak."I said rolling my eye's.**

**"Who's Zak?"Ezio asked jealousy in his voice.**

**"Zak Ezio is my boyfriend."I said "Anyways Shaun Desmond fight til' the death because I have to go to work."I said walking away I felt a hand grab my leg.I looked down and saw the hand belonged to Ezio.**

**"Where is your job?"He asked **

**"Well I work as a ghosthunter and I am the founder of the Maine paranormal investegating team."I said proudly.I heard Shaun chuckle Ithrew my shoe at him and laughed when he groaned.I walked upstaires to get dressed.I shut my door behind me and pulled on a white v-neck with the letters "M.P.I.T" in blood red it was kind of tight so it showed off a good view of my chest.I pulled on navy blue skinny jeans and my knee high black converse I grabbed my keys to my Jeep Rubicon.I walked back downstaires Desmond looked at me with an innocent smile.**

**"Hey Kelsey we got a small problem."He said.**

**"What Desmond i'm gonna be late."I said.**

**"We kinda lost Altair."**

**What?How do you loss a person unless it's a small child which is why i'm not having kids."I laughed **

**"Uhhh yeah anyways we'll just wait til' until you get home and then look for him I know he didn't go outside."He said.I nodded and walked outside and started up the ran otuside holding a paper bag.**

**"Here you forgot your lunc...again."She said i grinned and took the went back inside while I backed up out of the long driveway.**

**''Maybe Zak can come over today."I thought.**

**Authors note:Safety and peace later on in the story the Assassin's and Leonardo will go on a investagation with the girls and them anyway keep the reviews and peace**


	4. break up

Authors not:Safety and peace allreaders and reviewers I love them all so much! So keep em' coming. Thank you very much Kahdiri I love your reviews so much it makes me feel special ' W ' so yeah! Reminder I do NOT own Assassin's creed only my OC's.

-CHP. 4 break up-

After work I headed back home. When I arrived at home I looked at the clock it said "6: 30 A.M". I took a sip of my tea and slowly opened the door and quietly closed it making a small "click". I walked through the long hallway and into the living room. I saw Desmond won the "fight til' the death" I ordered. I walked slowly towards him careful not to trip over people.

"Desmond." I whispered."Desmond" I shook him "Desmond!" I slapped him.

"Owwwwwww well fuck Kelsey! What the fuck was that for?" He scolded me for a moment until I laughed.

"You wouldn't wake up. Anyways did you find the hidden and for some reason we can't find Assassin?" I asked.

" Check in Lexi's room." He said rolling his eyes. I walked down the long hallway again and stopped at Lexi's door. I slowly opened it and did a mental 'Awwwwwwww how cooote'.Lexi had her arm around Altair's chest and Altair had hi arm around her waist. The floor creaked under my weight.

"Oh son of a whore!" I whispered. Altair's eyes flicked open and glared at me. I leaned in the door frame.

"Sup are you guy's a realationship or something because from the looks of it you are." I said with a smug grin. He blushed and nodded. I chuckled and quietly shut the door and walked up to my room and shut the door behind me. I collapsed onto my bed and covered myself with my black and white polka dot blankets and set the alarm on my Iphone to " 9:15 A.M" and closed my eyes and soon fell into a deep dreamless sleep.

-9:15 A.M-

I awoke to my alarm playing "Black out" by Breathe carolina. I hit the snooze button on the alarm and saw that Zak texted me.

"Good morning. I wanna talk to you about something important." The text said.

"Alright meet me at my house in one hour." I replied soon I got a response saying "Okay." I got up took a shower,put on my "Blood on the dancefloor" shirt and some navy blue with pink paint splatters down the legs skinny jeans. I blow dried my hair and straightened it. I walked downstaires and sat down on the Sofa and looked beside me.

"Awwwww look at the cute couple." I teased earning a glare from Altair and Lexi.

"Zak's coming over today he said he wanted to talk to me about something important." I said I looked beside me and blushed. Those two just makin' out wherever they like.

-1 hour later-

The doorbell rang and I jumped up and ran to it. I opened it Zak looke nervous.

"You may enter now." I annouced he walked in I shut the door behind him." If it's private we can talk upstaires." I said leading him to my room. I shut the door behind him. I sat down on my bed.

" I think we should...break up." The words echoed in my head" I'm sorry but there's someone else." He said that made my heart snap. I jumped up.

"THERE'S SOMEONE ELSE!" I yelled I buried my face in my hands and sat back down. Lexi burst through the down and looked at me and then glared at Zak.

"What did you do to her?" She asked. After he told her she yelled for Altair. He walked in and looked at both of us all I could think about was "Thank god Zak doesn't play Assassin's creed.".Altair grabbed Zak up from his shirt collar and dragged him out of the room. Lexi wrapped her arm around my shoulder. I heard the door slam and Altair came back upstaires.

"Let's leave her alone dear." He said quietly. Lexi got up and walked out shutting the door behind her. I curled up into a ball and covered my whole body with my blankets.


	5. IMPORTANT POST PLEASE READ

GUYS I'LL BE PUTTING A NEW CHAPTER ON AFTER THIS BUT PLEASE READ THIS,THIS IS SO IMPORTANT!

Hi, I got this message from a fellow author named Tiffany. I'm passing it onto you as I am to other authors. Please do the same and sign the petition and help save fanfiction.

Although, we haven't met or have been formally introduced. I don't know if you have heard or not, but I just want to pm you and let know that there is going to be a purge from Fanfiction[.]net where they will start deleting all fanfiction that contains any content of text that has any possible scenes of sexual situations, strong language, or violence, which includes lemons or anything related to the things listed above. I wanted to pm you and let you know on this since your fanfic may have fallen under the listed categories. FFN will also delete any hint of it regardless if it is under 18 or rated-T. If it is rated M, they will assume that there is sexual situations, violence, or profanity will delete it even if there is some or only a few parts of it.

Here is the link to discussion about in the forums as well as the petition that is now over 23,000 signatures which needs to keep going in order for it to be valid to protest against FFN's enforcement on their proposal which will take place soon. I putted brackets around the abbreviation marks since the PM cuts out the first half of the link. So you have to remove them in order to view it before you can copy and paste the link in the html drop box:

-Forum Page-

forum[.]fanfiction[.]net/topic/2872/63794724/1/

-Petition-

www[.]change[.]org/petitions/fanfiction-net-stop-the-destruction-of-fanfiction-net

-Also feel free to contact the Admins to voice your view-

support .com (without th : / www . )

Also, please spread this news to anyone you know on this site who is has fanfiction or has them under the categories listed above which are eligable to be wiped off. As this will also affect the freedom or speech and creativity of the writers themselves with the internet censorship which is invalid to the site's purpose of letting users rate their fanfiction for M or R rather than using Age Restrictive Filters. It would help boost the speed on prevent FFN taking action.

Thank you for your time for reading this to your notice.

Sincerely,

-Tiffany

I wish you well ^^

Thank you all as I said before i'll be posting a new chapter up after this.


	6. plans!

Authors Note: As promised chapter 5 sorry I haven't been updating but my birthday was wensday and my family wouldn't let me leave and they got me a new laptop so i'll be updating more often.

xXCHP. 5 plans!Xx

I stayed in bed all night and all day half the time crying. I layed there until Ali came in calling me by my nickname "Baby Telsey" thanks to me being shorter then everyone in the house they started calling me by that.

"Oh Baby Telsey come back downstaires we all want you back and Ezio misses you." She said collapsing on my bed and un-convering my face by taking the blankets off my head.

"Noooooooooo."I groaned pulling the covers back over my head. She yanked the blankets off my body.

"Ya know I think Ezio likes you." She said waving her eyebrows up and down.

"What? No that's crazy Ali he's an assassin he doesn't like me." I said sitting up and hugging my knees to my chest.

"Well Altair is an assassin and he likes Lexi does he not?." She asked. I noddded in response.

"Alright i'll go downstaires but first I need to shower and I want some water." I said gathering some clothes. When I walked into the bathroom I turned the knob on the shower to warm and undressed and stepped into the shower allowing the warm water to flow over my body. In the shower I washed by hair and body,cried,shaved, and cried some more. When I was finished I put on some black shorts and a white v-neck. When I got downstaires I looked around to see what was everybody was tapping away on her laptop,Ezio was watching Altair chase Malik around while threating to kill him,Kayla and Accalia were talking with Desmond and Shaun,and Lexi was cooking with ran passed me laughing like a Hyena but Altair being so determined was running straight for me. Before Altair could run me over into a pulp Ezio grabbed me and pulled me out of the I crashed into his chest.

"Oh thank you Ezio. Altair go sit in a corner you too Malik!"I scolded and giggled when i heard them groan and sat down in different corners.

"Oh Kelsey you must try this red velvet cupcake me and Leonardo made!" Lexi handed me the desert. I took a small bite and chewed the soft cake tasting it with my tongue. My eyes widened in suprise at the delicous taste in my mouth.

"Wow guy's that is SO good, good job. I walked into the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of water out from the turned to me.

"So Kelsey how about we go to walmart get the guy's some swimming shorts and then go to the lake and then later we could start a bonfire and just hang out and have fun?" She asked,The lake was our secret hide out it was a few miles out behind our house we all loved to go and just hang out.

"Sure we can go to the measure the guy's and Desmond you and Shaun can go inside and if people ask if you're really the real Desmond and Shaun we'll just say you both are cosplayers." I said walking upstaires to get my swimsuit on. When I got upstaires I thought about something Altair can't swim oh well he can stay in the shallow end and maybe Lexi can teach him how to swim.

Reminder: I do NOT I repeat NOT own Assassin's creed only my OC's. peace off


	7. road trip and walmart

Authors note: Safety and peace all readers and reviews have I told you that I love them because I do oh and kenokosan after my chapters I don't know what to put anymore it's like I run out of ideas and I don't know what to put down.I do Not own Assassin's creed only my OC's

xXCHP. 6 road trip!Xx

I hummed to a song on the radio while I put on my swim-suit.I tied on my white fox bikini top with white surfer shorts and pulled on some black shorts that were a little torn at the bottom and my striped black and whited v-neck. I put on my aviators and grabbed my sandals. I walked downstaires and thought about how we were gonna do in the car. I saw Desmond carrying one of the coolers and Lexi hugging Altair which soon tuned into a tender kiss.

"Are you guy's ready?"I asked grabbing my keys and walking outside while putting the sunglasses over my rushed out beside me and waited at the trunk of the rubicon. I opened it and waited for him to put the last cooler in. When that was finished he looked at me.

"Go tell the others to come on out." I said he nodded his head in response and ran into the house.I started to bring the seats up in the back when I felt eye's on me.I turned around and looked at the assassin's and the artist.

"Alright hop in." I said one by one they got in but when it came to Altair I had to put Lexi beside him to get him to settle ,Ali, and Kayla were going to follow us in Accalia's pick. I picked up the walkie talkie that we used when we went on roadtrips like this,we got the idea from top gear, and pressed the button.

"Okay are we all ready?" I asked through the device and pulling the Rubicon out of park and into reverse.

"Yeppers!" was her response. I backed up out of the drive way.

xX 5 mins laterXx

The ride to walmart was pretty quiet despite Malik and Altair bickering. When I got to walmart I did a sigh a relief and said " Thank god." under my breath.

xX inside walmartXx

This was worst than I thought. Shaun made a little girl cry by making one of his smart-ass comments and Desmond was asking strangers if they were apart of Abstergo. We got the guy's some hoodie's, T-shirts, jeans, boxers,and some swim-short's.

"Desmond could you and Shaun wait in the car please? You guy's were terrible in the store and shall wait in the car for your punishment." I asked passing some of the items through the self-check out thingy. They left with a nod.

xXoutside of walmartXx

We walked out joking around with each other when a group a guy's approached us.

"Hey girls what are you doing here?" one with blonde hair.

"Why would we tell you?" Ali snapped. One with brown hair grabbed my arm and started pulling me towards him. I struggled abit.

"Hey guy's we got a fiesty one over here." He laughed he turned me around to where I was facing him. I kneed him right where a guy really hurts and walked over to the girls and stood protectively in front of them.

"Okay you asked for this. Lexi can you send the guy's except for Leonardo? You know how he get's around violence." I said into the device that was attached to my belt loop.

" Roger that!" One by one Desmond,Altair,Ezio, and Malik jumped on the boy's back ramming their heads into the ground and knocking them soon as they were done Accalia threw herself into Desmond's arms who returned the hug.

"My hero!" She squealed. Ezio walked up to me.

"Are you okay?" He asked I nodded and hugged him.

"Thank you so much who know's what they would've done." I looked over at Ali who was kissing Malik I did another mental 'Awwwww'. I walked up to them." Guy's i'm happy you are together but can we go before the cops get here?" I asked."And Malik you can ride with Ali. Kayla you're riding with me!"

"Yay!" She cheered running to the car. I followed her closely and waited for the guy's to get in the car and after that I started up the Jeep.

xX 30

"We're here." I annouced getting out of the jeep and opening the trunk letting Desmond,Shaun, and Leonardo out and handing them a pair of swim-trunks.

"Desmond you and Shaun teach them how to put these on because I am NOT going back there."I said giving them the rest of the swimtrunks. Desmond led them all into some bushes.I approached Accalia's truck."Did you get the towels and stuff" I asked.

She nodded her head a "Mhm."  
"Now we just wait for the guy's to get done."

xX 5

The guy's walked out from behind the bushes each one of them very toned. I tried my hardest not to stare at Ezio. I pulled of my shirt and then my shorts. Someone whistled which I assumed was Ezio.

"Oh chillax it's called a bikini." I snapped laying out my towel and closing my eye's letting me relax.

xX Authors note Xx

Okay I made this chapter longer I hope you liked it keep up the reviews! Peace off


	8. apology to the readers

Hi everyone xXspidercatXx here! Yes yes I deserve a pretty good punishment from you guys for leaving you guys. But hear me out for a second. The reason i haven't updated is that I don't really have time for it. But I promise all of you I will have a new chapter up in no time! Thank you all for being so patient and by my estimate the next chapter will be up by next week.


	9. Two new couples!

**Authors Note: Safety and Peace all my readers and reviewers. I love you all! This is gonna be something new because there's gonna be two new assassin couples Accalia and someone,And the Kelsey will be hooking up with someone too! Anyways I am going on vacation so I will be gone for two weeks so until then enjoy!  
-CHP.9 Two new couples?-**

**Accalia sat down next to me."Hey I wanna ask you something."She said looking down at me.**

**"What ya need?" I asked sitting up and hugging my knees to my chest.**

**"I might ask Desmond out do you think I should?" She asked. I smiled.**

**"Accalia if you like him go and get him don't hold back." I said smiling. She did a excited gasp and ran over to Desmond and look down to the ground and and I think asking him out he said something and she looked up really fast and hugged him tightly so i'm guessing that he agreed to dating her. I smiled until a pair of arms picked me up bridal style. I took my glasses off and tossed them to the ground and looked up to see Ezio bringing me to the water I then realized he was gonna throw me in.**

**"Ezio don't you dare if you do I will fuc-AHHHHHHHHHHH!." My skin was soon met by the cold water making me shiver. I swam to the surface and glared at a laughing Ezio."You asshole."I stated.I reached over the ledge and grabbed his ankle and pulled him soon came up.**

**"Now we're even."I declared proudly. He smiled and hugged me.**

**"Are we now?"He pulled us both under water.**

**"Okay now we're even." I said "Er...Ezio you can let go now."He releashed me.I looked over at Ali and Lexi to see how Altair and Malik's swimming lesson. Altair splashed Malik and Malik soon jumped on him and they began wrestling and Ali and Lexi for Shaun and Desmond they were dunking each other underwater for alittle argumentthey were having. I got out of the water and gestured for Ezio to follow me. I only showed special people where my favorite spot was and well Ezio is very special to me.**

**We walked up a big hill and stopped at the cliff. We both sat downwith our legs dangling over the edge. From the cliff you could see everything. I looked down at Altair sitting on the shore with Lexi resting her head on his shoulder and Malik swimming with Ali riding on his back.I layed my head on Ezio's shoulder and looked up at him and notice he was looking back up at me. He began leaning down to me and I leanedup and our lips met. I felt sparks fly in my moved his hands to my waist and I wrapped my arms around his neck and closed my eyes and pulled him closer to me. His warm body warmed mine up.**

**Authors Note:Alright there's that chapter what do ya think Kelsey and Ezio ehhhh I will see you all in two weeks bye bye!**


End file.
